


Последний в списке

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teikou Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сладость или гадость?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний в списке

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве идеи использована заявка с кинк-феста: Такао, Изуки, Акаши. Все трое встречаются будучи детьми (младшая школа). Акаши пытается как-то верховодить другими, но их характеры не предназначены для того, чтобы мальчики кому-то "прислуживали". На Хэллоуин собраться втроем ходить по домам, выпрашивая сладости, но - проблема. Костюмы оказались абсолютно идентичны, хотя каждый считал, что его будет самым оригинальным. Ни один не собирается переодеваться во что-то другое.  
> _________  
> написано на OTP Wars 2.0 для Nijimura x Akashi team  
> Бета: lolygothic

План — идеальный, как и все, что создавал разум Сейджуро — был на грани провала. На то, чтобы смириться с этим фактом и вернуть потерянное лицо, ушло несколько драгоценных минут.  
За это время виновники катастрофы успели обменяться тумаками и почти разреветься.  
— Дурак, — выкрикнул красный от злости Такао и плюнул. Изуки ловко отпрыгнул, но взмахнул руками и шлепнулся, наступив на слишком длинный плащ. Такао согнулся и тут же подавился смехом. — Мои клыки! — воскликнул он и упал на четвереньки, не обращая больше внимания на соперника. Весьма опрометчиво: Изуки сгреб белевшие в траве фальшивые зубы и живо пополз к кустам.  
Скрывать свое присутствие дальше не имело смысла. Придержав цеплявшиеся за ветки полы, Сейджуро выбрался ему навстречу.  
— Офигеть… И этот туда же, — пропел Такао и расхохотался. Настигнутый им Изуки барахтался под плащом, как перевернутый жук. Такао вздернул его за шиворот.  
Сейджуро скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вот это да, — удивился Изуки. Подумал и добавил: — Крутые клыки.  
— Снимите это немедленно.  
Изуки и Такао переглянулись и уставились на него — Такао возмущенно, Изуки с обычным нечитаемым выражением.  
— Вот еще, — сказал Такао.  
— Я с сопровождением, — объяснил Сейджуро. — Оставите костюмы в машине. Достаточно снять плащи, джем можете не смывать, — великодушно разрешил он.  
— Вот еще, — повторил Такао без прежней уверенности и засопел. — Это кетчуп. А плащ мама сшила, — добавил он звенящим голосом. — И штаны кожаные!  
— А мне напрокат взяли, — влез Изуки. — Мой настоящий.  
— Без клыков, — поддел Такао и нетерпеливо обернулся к месту драки.  
— Твои клыки у Изуки, — сказал Сейджуро.  
Пришлось пережидать еще одну потасовку, на этот раз увенчавшуюся полной победой Такао. Спрятав свое добро в карман, он слез с поверженного противника, поставил ногу ему на спину и тоже сложил руки на груди.  
— Я пришел первым, а ты опоздал, значит, Дракулой буду я.  
— Нет, — отрезал Сейджуро.  
— Да!  
— Мы будем Драйкулами, — поднял голову придавленный Изуки.  
— Потому что «три» по-немецки «драй», — машинально расшифровал Сейджуро и взглянул на часы, отвернув манжету. — Отпускай его, мы выбиваемся из графика.  
Такао с деланной неохотой повиновался и даже помог Изуки подняться.  
Сейджуро расправил кружево небрежным щелчком, подтянул перчатку и застыл в выигрышной позе, позволяя разглядывать себя с ног до головы — от носков лакированных туфель до ордена на алой ленточке.  
Изуки восхищенно выдохнул.  
— Крутой костюм, — признал Такао. — Только нестрашный совсем.  
— А у меня прямо мороз по коже. У него даже клыки как настоящие. И глаза красные.  
— Линзы, — с завистью уточнил Такао. — Еще и накрашенный. Мне мама тоже предлагала, а я ей такой говорю…  
— Это театральный грим, — потерял Сейджуро терпение. — Отведенное для форс-мажора время истекло, снимайте свое тряпье.  
— Сам снимай, — набычился Такао. — Я первый пришел.  
— А я старший, — ввернул Изуки — он уже учился в средней школе и напоминал об этом при каждой возможности.  
Сейджуро вскинул бровь.  
— Ладно, ладно… — забормотал Такао. — Будешь главным, а я вице-графом. А этот — пусть снимает.  
— Я тоже буду вице-графом. Вторым.  
Такао шлепнул себя по бедрам.  
— Двух вице не бывает!  
— А если выберут гадость? — выкинул Изуки козырь. — Ты придумал хоть одну?  
— Да от твоих шуток сдохнуть хочется!  
— Шутки Изуки — лекарство от скуки. Шутка Такао — как муха в какао.  
— Вы оба назначаетесь моими заместителями, — пошел на компромисс Сейджуро, предупреждая новую драку. — Резервная копия досье?  
Изуки хлопнул по заднему карману джинсов.  
— Сумка для сбора?  
— Здесь… То есть там. Я сейчас! — Такао сорвался с места (его куцый плащ, жалкая подделка, настырно взвился за спиной) и вернулся с видавшей виды спортивной сумкой на плече.  
— Выдвигаемся, — скомандовал Сейджуро и устремился к выходу из парка, эффектно взмахнув полами. Вице-графья не отставали. Сейджуро вообразил себя главным врачом засекреченной клиники с верными интернами за спиной. Потом генералом с верными адъютантами. Рыкнул мотор невидимого за кустами папиного автомобиля: Сабуро-сан двинул следом, соблюдая выторгованное расстояние. Сейджуро вздохнул и сосредоточился на цели — возле калитки дома через дорогу уже видна была табличка с первой в списке фамилией.  
— Мы на месте, — доложил Изуки, прижимая воображаемый наушник.  
Они отворили калитку и прошагали, не останавливаясь, по выложенной камнем дорожке.  
Длинную ступеньку, на которой розовела пара туфель, Сейджуро преодолел уже в одиночестве.  
Он скрестил руки на груди и кивнул.  
Такао выпорхнул из-за плеча, ткнул в кнопку звонка и юркнул обратно, сверкнув коварной клыкастой ухмылкой.  
— Фто-то долго не открывают, — заметил он через полминуты.  
— Ахомине, — спустя еще полминуты с натугой выдал Изуки.  
Сейджуро нахмурился, но тут дверь распахнулась настежь — пришлось слегка отпрыгнуть.  
— Турико ор туреето, — поймав равновесие, безупречно отчеканил Сейджуро и вскинул подбородок.  
Ответом ему было гробовое молчание. Сейджуро подождал и скосил взгляд вправо.  
— Он сейфс… — Такао сплюнул клыки в ладонь и договорил: — Сейчас подавится.  
Аомине — а это мог быть только он — громко проглотил то, что держал во рту непрожеванным, и попятился, задыхаясь и кашляя.  
— А сейчас — упадет, — невозмутимо сказал Изуки и оказался прав.  
— Дай-чан, все в порядке? — встревожились в глубине дома.  
— Девчонка, — разочарованным хором протянули заместители.  
— Нежеланный свидетель, — вынес приговор Сейджуро, переводя взгляд с розовых туфель на баскетбольный мяч — причину падения — и обратно на растянувшегося в прихожей Дай-чана. Тот перестал хлопать глазами и недобро сощурился.  
— Он должен быть один дома, — подтвердил Изуки.  
— Дай-ча-ан?  
Дай-чан открыл рот.  
— Избавься от нее, — потребовал Сейджуро.  
— Запрись в ванной и вызывай полицию, Сацуки!  
Такао ахнул; «Плакали сладости Драйкулы», — провозгласил Изуки, сегодня тяготевший к рифме. Сейджуро не шелохнулся.  
— Это ограбление! — набрав воздуха, продолжил Дай-чан.  
— Нет! — возмутился Такао.  
— Да, — машинально возразил Сейджуро.  
В следующую секунду Дай-чана как будто закрутило розовым вихрем; пришлось тактически отступить с крыльца и даже немного дальше.  
— Что вам нужно от Дай-чана?  
— А вот и Сацуки, — объявил Изуки, — из-за которой сладости плакали.  
— Для тебя — Момои, — последовал гневный ответ.  
Сейджуро вернулся на прежнюю позицию. Дай-чан шагнул навстречу и сжал кулаки. Он стоял, расставив коричневые от загара босые ноги, и смотрел исподлобья в упор.  
Момои Сацуки с распахнутыми глазами выглядывала из-за его локтя.  
Не почувствовав ни привычного трепета, ни хотя бы намека на слабину, Сейджуро удовлетворенно приподнял уголки губ.  
— Это ненастоящее ограбление. Мы…  
— Драйкулы, — поднял палец Изуки.  
— Вижу, не слепой. И какого черта вы тогда замаскированы?  
— Дай-чан, не ругайся.  
— Помолчи, женщина.  
Встав на цыпочки, Сацуки отвесила Дай-чану подзатыльник и храбро сделала шаг вперед, держась за его футболку.  
— Это ведь… такой косплей, да?  
Такао фыркнул.  
— В некотором роде, — благосклонно согласился Сейджуро. — Вы слышали о Дне всех святых, Момои-сан?  
Сацуки порозовела еще больше.  
— Этот день — завтра, — подсказал Сейджуро. — А сегодня вечером, в его канун…  
Сацуки просияла и всплеснула руками.  
— Как я сразу не догадалась!  
— Сладость или гадость? — галантно встрял Изуки.  
— Гадостью твое лицо обмазано, — проворчал Дай-чан.  
— Это кровь, болван! — выкрикнул Такао.  
— Значит, вы ходите по домам и требуете сладости?.. — сообразила Сацуки и пропала из виду так же стремительно, как появилась.  
— Девчонки, — неуверенно сказал Такао.  
Изуки поддержал его понимающим вздохом.  
Сейджуро молчал, выдерживая разозленный, затем слегка задумчивый и, наконец, заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Клевые клыки, — сдался Дай-чан. — Аомине.  
— Благодарю, — ответил Сейджуро и пожал протянутую руку. — Акаши Сейджуро.

Когда большая часть сладостей была расхватана, а доля Сейджуро оказалась на дне сумки, Сацуки взмолилась:  
— А можно с вами, ребята?  
Верные заместители промолчали, расправляясь с трофейными конфетами.  
Аомине почесал в затылке.  
— Ну, если нам по дороге — мне все равно Сацуки провожать, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Мы не будем против, если вы с вашим другом составите нам компанию, Момои-сан, — ответил Сейджуро, и вопрос был решен.

До следующего дома добрались без помех — не считая внимания прохожих (почти все доставали телефоны, и приходилось позировать) и закапавшего дождика. Игнорируя красноречивый взгляд Аомине, Акаши раскрыл над головой Сацуки зонт Сабуро-сана.  
Зато на этот раз им открыли сразу — и уши мгновенно заложило от дружного визга.  
— Во дают, — переведя дух, сказал Такао.  
— Оглушастые, — согласился Изуки.  
Две из трех девочек — их золотые, как у куклы Барби, волосы были забраны модными ободками с кошачьими ушками — захлопали одинаковыми длинными ресницами.  
— Это не девчонка, — ткнул пальцем Аомине в ту, у которой волосы были короткими.  
Сейджуро скрестил руки. Стриженая «барби» без ободка повторила жест и нахмурила тонкие брови.  
— Вас из агентства прислали? — неуверенно спросила она самым обычным мальчишечьим голосом. Сейджуро вскинул бровь, и девочки так же дружно расхохотались.  
— Сладость или гадость? — догадалась одна.  
— А хорошенькие-то какие, — сказала вторая. — Рё-чан, познакомь нас со своими друзьями.  
— Мы не друзья, — сказали хором Аомине и Рё-чан.  
— Я — Акаши Сейджуро. Позвольте представить вам Момои Сацуки. Это Изуки и Такао…  
— А я Аомине, — представил себя сам Аомине, стукнул о стенку захваченным из дома мячом и раскрутил его на пальце.  
— Кисе Рёта, — сказал Рё-чан, ловко отобрал мяч, прищурился и с первой попытки повторил трюк.  
— Если хочешь, пойдем с нами, — легко предложила Сацуки.  
— Или торчи дальше с девчонками, — поддержал Аомине.

— Как ты понял, что Кисе не девочка? — громким шепотом спросил у него Такао, пытаясь вскинуть на плечо изрядно потяжелевшую сумку.  
— Что там понимать, — отобрав сумку, буркнул Аомине. — Девчонки заорали, а он — нет.  
Сейджуро перехватил внимательный взгляд Кисе и сдержал улыбку.

Дождь припустил сильнее, и к следующему пункту назначения промокли все, включая Сацуки — не помогал даже зонт. Дверь открылась, и заместители вместе с новыми знакомыми задрали головы, разинув рты. Подавив порыв шагнуть назад, Сейджуро начал:  
— Турико ор…  
— Ацуши, — солидным голосом позвал пугающе (Сейджуро был вынужден признать это) высокий парень. — Это к тебе.  
Появился флегматично жующий Ацуши. Взгляды сместились ниже, но не намного.  
— Офигеть, — сказал Такао. — Вот это лось.  
— Мурасакибара, — представился Ацуши и запустил руку в огромный пакет с чипсами. — Что вам от меня нужно?  
— Сладость или гадость, Мурасакиччи, — перешел к делу Кисе, пряча за ресницами нетерпеливый азартный блеск.  
— Это не гадость, — возразил Ацуши. Помолчал и добавил: — И не сладость.  
— Тогда будет страшная история, — воспрянув духом, сказал Изуки.  
Мурасакибара задумчиво пожевал еще немного.  
— Значит, вы пугаете людей за сладости?  
— Или делаем гадости.  
— Хочешь с нами? — предложил Кисе.  
— Хочу. Только обмазываться кетчупом я не стану.  
— У тебя костюма нет!  
— Я и так страшный. Вас же я напугал, — спокойно заметил Мурасакибара и занес растопыренные пальцы: — А за лося могу раздавить.  
Такао попятился.  
— Тогда пойдем, — сказал Сейджуро. — Только захвати что-нибудь перекусить.  
Мурасакибара подумал еще и кивнул.  
— А вам? Тоже взять?  
— Не нужно, — так же серьезно ответил Сейджуро, коротким жестом пресекая возможные возражения. Аомине только головой покрутил, но Кисе испортил все впечатление, тут же скопировав обоих — так похоже и смешно, что даже Изуки оставил пародию без комментариев.

— До следующего пункта два квартала, — доложил он, когда удалось разнять Аомине и Кисе и растащить их в стороны.  
Сейджуро бросил взгляд на часы.  
— А могли с Сабуро-саном доехать, — заныл Такао. Сейджуро помрачнел, и Такао увеличил расстояние между ними до безопасного.  
— С Сабуро-саном? — с любопытством переспросил Кисе.  
— Акаши с сопровождением, — пояснил Изуки.  
Аомине фыркнул.  
— С тем старикашкой с зонтиком?  
— У него девятый дан, болван, — осадил его Такао.  
— Еще раз назовешь меня болваном — я тебя в твоей сумке закрою.  
— Дай-чан!..  
— Пропускаем пункт, — решил Сейджуро.  
— Пропускаем?  
— Отказ от плана?  
Заместители встали посреди дороги как вкопанные. Мурасакибара послушно остановился, занятый вскрытием пакета с тянучками. Сейджуро пришлось остановиться тоже, следом за Сацуки притормозил Аомине, на него налетел Кисе и тут же схлопотал затрещину, на которую молниеносно ответил.  
— Что еще за план, черт побери? — проворчал Аомине, потирая затылок.  
— Мы выбились из графика, — Сейджуро снова посмотрел на часы, — на восемнадцать минут. Не вынуждайте меня прибегать к крайним мерам.  
Изуки и Такао стушевались.  
Аомине недоверчиво хмыкнул. Сейджуро проследил за его взглядом и нахмурился. Мурасакибара выронил тянучку обратно в пакет.  
— Акашиччи сопровождают на «Бентли»?  
Сейджуро молчал.  
— И на кой черт мы тогда пешкодралим? У этого клыкастого целый лимузин!  
— Дай-чан!  
— Мини. Я ездил на таком, кажется, — неуверенно похвастался Кисе. — Были у меня тут одни пробы…  
Аомине выразительно закатил глаза.  
— Вот и я говорю — ничего особенного, — подхватил Такао, со дня знакомства мечтавший прокатиться «хотя бы туда и обратно».  
— В виде исключения ввиду сложившейся ситуации, — поколебавшись, сказал Сейджуро.

Сабуро-сан не выказал удивления, разместиться в просторном салоне не составило труда, и уже через пять минут они остановились в знакомом переулке.  
— В доме могут быть дети, — доложил Изуки.  
— Мурасакибара ждет в машине.  
— Я не буду просить сладости, у меня еще остались конфеты, Ака-чин.  
— Ты страшный, — напомнил Изуки.  
— Опять сестры? — напрягся Такао.  
— Одна, младшая, — рассеянно ответил Сейджуро. В списке этот пункт шел под вопросом, и сейчас он в последний раз взвешивал все «за» и «против».  
— Особый случай, — со знанием дела сказал Такао. — Ты лучше тоже посиди, все-таки разрисовали тебя — смотреть тошно.  
— Никто из вас не умеет обращаться с девочками, так что первой пойду я, — вмешалась Сацуки.  
— И я, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Я умею.  
— Да что там уметь! Я тоже иду.  
— У тебя костюма нет, болван.  
— Лучше никакого, чем твой.  
— Идут все, — приняв окончательное решение, сказал Сейджуро.  
Он даже позвонил сам, но его предупредительная улыбка застыла, как приклеенная, едва им открыли.  
— Вот это да, — сказал Изуки. — С очками еще страшнее, — подумав, уважительно добавил он.  
Аомине и Кисе согнулись пополам от беззвучного смеха.  
— Фто вам нуфно? — спросил Мидорима и нервным жестом запахнул плащ.  
— Ну блин, — упавшим голосом сказал Изуки. Теперь смеялась даже Сацуки.  
— Акафи! — прошепелявил Мидорима негодующим тоном, вызвав новый приступ веселья.  
— Сними это немедленно.  
Мидорима достал платок и избавился от клыков.  
— Талисман дня? — осведомился Сейджуро.  
— Раки на предпоследнем месте, — подтвердил Мидорима.  
— Так вы знакомы, — догадалась Сацуки.  
Они кивнули — Сейджуро насмешливо, Мидорима с раздражением.  
— С тех пор, как я сюда переехал.  
— Почти два месяца, — уточнил Мидорима. — Мы посещаем одну музыкальную школу. Оха Аса не повод для глупых шуток, Акаши. Сегодня тебе рекомендовано держать при себе поварешку.  
— На каком месте я?  
— На последнем.  
Улыбка Сейджуро не дрогнула, но Мидорима уже потерял к нему интерес, холодно оглядывая всех по очереди.  
— А у меня тоже сестра есть, — выговорил Такао. С ним творилось что-то странное — с того момента, как открылась дверь, он менялся в лице, наливаясь румянцем, и сейчас его уши пылали, как маки. Мидорима задержал на нем взгляд, моргнул и поправил идеально сидевшие очки.  
— Сладость или гадость? — доев последнюю тянучку, включился Мурасакибара.  
— Есть пирожки со сливой, — ровно сказал Мидорима, продолжая смотреть куда-то поверх плеча Такао. — И тыквенный пирог.  
— Мурасакибара, — протянул Ацуши ему ладонь. Мидорима перевел взгляд на липкие пальцы и убрал руки за спину.  
— Тащи свои пироги, — разрешил Аомине.  
— А может, ты хочешь пойти с нами, Мидоримаччи? Это весело!  
— С кем именно? — уточнил Мидорима, по-прежнему держа руки за спиной.  
— Это Сацуки и Аомине, с телефоном — Изуки, вон тот перемазанный — Такао, а я Кисе Рёта, — Кисе послал ему сияющую улыбку.  
— Это кровь, ты!..  
— Болван, — подсказал Аомине.  
Мидорима молчал — подозрительно долго — снова теребя несчастную оправу.  
— Мы больше не Драйкулы, — печально сделал правильный вывод Изуки, но за общим весельем не был услышан.

— Это нарушение правил безопасности, — начал Мидорима, едва они поравнялись с машиной, и Сейджуро махнул рукой, не останавливаясь — идем пешком. Никто не возражал — дождь почти перестал. Такао успел избавиться от кетчупа и держался особняком от Изуки, рядом с которым оказалась примолкшая Сацуки. Она на ходу заглядывала через плечо, следя за внесением дополнений в досье, пока тот не перестал дышать.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
Изуки покорно выпустил телефон из рук и выдохнул.  
— Значит, вы обходите дома по списку, — подумала вслух Сацуки. — Но почему отобраны именно эти адреса? Нет-нет, не отвечайте, я сама.  
Никто и не думал ей отвечать — Аомине опять сцепился с Кисе, Такао таскал из пакета Мурасакибары тянучки и складывал в «трофейную» сумку, игнорируя возмущение Мидоримы. Сейджуро терпеливо ждал.  
— Они все мальчики, — громко сказала Сацуки, водя пальцем по экрану. Такао отвлекся ненадолго, чтобы демонстративно фыркнуть. — Почти все живут в одном районе, через полгода поступают в среднюю школу… Кроме одного.  
— Я уже поступил.  
Сацуки подняла отсутствующий взгляд.  
— Сейрин, — Изуки поклонился и даже умудрился щелкнуть подметками.  
— Тебя нет в списке, — сказала Сацуки, возвращаясь к досье: — Успеваемость… гм, разная. Рост — выше нормы у всех пятерых… физическая форма…  
— Не ломай голову, — отсмеявшись, сжалился Такао, — мы тоже ни фига не поняли, а сам он в жизни не скажет, если это не входит в «планы», — он изобразил пальцами кавычки.  
— Планы Акаши — могила для ваших, — многозначительно поделился Изуки.  
— Полагаю, он заводит нужные связи, — вполголоса заметил Мидорима.  
— Связи? — не понял Такао и задумался. — В смысле — Акаши так друзей ищет?  
— Акаши не нуждается в этом, я полагаю.  
— Это да. Друзей у него и так полно… должно быть. Хотя, если подумать, я только про тебя и узнал. Они все в Киото остались, наверное.  
Мидорима не ответил.  
Сацуки не слушала. Она замедляла шаг, пока Сейджуро не остановился, и всем, включая Сабуро-сана, пришлось остановиться тоже.  
— Класс фортепиано, кулинарные курсы, — бормотала Сацуки, покусывая кончик косы, — библиотечный клуб, стрельба по мишеням, школа актерского мастерства… Карате, настольный теннис, шахматы. — Она помолчала и хмыкнула. — И только один член баскетбольного клуба. А ведь с такими данными и остальным прямая дорога в командный спорт. Волейбол, например, или тот же баскетбол…  
— Волейбол — полная туфта, Сацуки. Что за клуб?  
— Школа Тейко.  
Аомине присвистнул.  
— Хороший клуб, Аоминеччи?  
— Лучший, — последовал короткий ответ.  
— Вот и он, — сказал Сейджуро. Игнорируя общее недоумение, он изучал фамилии жильцов дома, возле которого и была сделана неслучайная остановка.  
— Кто? — раздраженно спросил Мидорима, поправляя очки.  
— Последний в списке, — ответила Сацуки. Чрезвычайно гордая собой, она отыскала нужную квартиру и нажала на кнопку домофона.

На этот раз они были встречены громогласным ревом. Ревели оба малыша — и тот, что цеплялся за шею последнего в списке, и девочка, обхватившая его за ногу. Сильно пахло горелой рисовой кашей.  
— Турико ор туреето, — сказал Акаши, и словно по волшебству воцарилась тишина.  
Малыши таращились на четверых Дракул одинаковыми заплаканными глазами, полными неподдельного нарастающего восторга.  
— Какие хорошенькие, — умилилась Сацуки шепотом.  
— Дай, — отчетливо сказал малыш на руках.  
Очень медленно Сейджуро снял орден и вложил в протянутую ладошку. Все следили за процессом, затаив дыхание. Малыш заулыбался, и по тесной прихожей прокатился дружный выдох.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — ответил Сейджуро, принимаясь снимать перчатки.  
— Школьный комитет, значит, — последовало скептическое замечание. Сейджуро неторопливо убрал перчатки в карман брюк и поднял взгляд. — И что вам от меня нужно?  
Сацуки, которая и представила их членами ученического совета (под президентством Сейджуро, разумеется), густо порозовела.  
— Иначе не получился бы сюрприз… В честь праздника… — забормотала она. — Это такой обычай…  
— Кельтский, — сказал Мидорима. — Позвольте нам представиться еще раз: Акаши, Момои, Аомине, Кисе, Мурасакибара, Изуки и, гм, Такао.  
— А этот чудик — Мидорима.  
— Ниджимура Шузо.  
— Сладость или гадость, — прогудел Мурасакибара — на него зашикали, но малышня засмеялась, и все засмеялись следом.  
— Это чужой праздник, — пояснил Кисе, присаживаясь перед ними на корточки, — но очень веселый!  
Аомине протиснулся вперед, скинул сумку и расстегнул молнию.  
Ниджимура Шузо поскреб щеку ручкой заляпанной поварешки и наклонился, спуская заерзавшего малыша с локтя.  
— Я умею варить кашу, — осторожно предложила Сацуки.  
— Угу, охота была травиться, — проворчал Аомине, но обоим явно было не до каши — и девочка постарше, и мальчик с орденом, уже болтавшимся на шее, добрались до тыквенных пирогов мамы Мидоримы.  
Ниджимура Шузо выпрямился, обвел всех прояснившимся взглядом и вытер лоб закатанным рукавом.  
— Разве вы должны раздавать сладости, а не собирать?  
— Мы никому ничего не должны, — ответил за всех Сейджуро. Отстегнул застежку, снял зашелестевший плащ и уронил его рядом с сумкой. — Дети могут поиграть потом, если захотят.  
Ниджимура Шузо нахмурился, разглядывая кроваво-красную шелковую подкладку.  
— Это лишнее.  
Сейджуро помолчал.  
— Это ваш талисман дня. Раки сегодня на предпоследнем месте.  
И тут всех словно прорвало: Такао положил сверху клыки («Продезинфицируйте их сначала», сказал Мидорима), Мурасакибара расстался с последней пачкой желейных конфет, Изуки отвязал с телефона фигурку кота с поднятой лапкой — «волшебный, приносит чудачу», а Кисе достал из заднего кармана прихваченные за неимением костюма ушки, — ободок был мгновенно надет, а сам Кисе одарен поцелуем.  
— Носи на здоровье, — пробормотал он, с улыбкой потирая щеку. Аомине молча опустил на пол свой мяч и легонько катнул его мальчику.  
— Состоите в баскетбольном клубе? — спросил Ниджимура Шузо. Его внимательный взгляд задерживался на каждом поочередно, потом вернулся к Сейджуро — задумчивый и серьезный.  
— Пока нет, — снова ответил за всех Сейджуро. Никто не стал ему возражать. — Любите баскетбол?  
Ниджимура Шузо пожал плечами.  
— Люблю.  
Сейджуро улыбнулся.  
Молчание тянулось и тянулось, как будто никому не хотелось нарушать его.  
— Нам пора, наверное, — наконец тихонько предложила Сацуки, и все зашевелились и зашумели, словно только теперь вспомнили, который час («Темнеет уже…» — «Варкалось», — «Еще доклад делать», — «Может, встретимся в воскресенье?» — «Как насчет завтра после школы?» — «А давайте по мороженке!» — «Ты угощаешь, Кисе»).  
— До свидания, — сказал Сейджуро.  
— До свидания, — ответил Ниджимура Шузо. Он вернул опустевшую сумку, явно не нужный в этом доме мяч и молча смотрел в глаза — все так же серьезно и прямо — как будто ждал продолжения.  
— Еще увидимся, — добавил Сейджуро.

Улица их встретила мокрыми деревьями и травой под умытым чистым небом, бледно-малиновым и сиреневым от догорающей зари.  
— Драйкулы возвращаются.  
— Успеваем вроде, — заглянул в чужой телефон Такао, — даже не темно еще.  
Сейджуро не ответил, слегка ускоряя шаг.  
— Время, господин Акаши, — напомнил Сабуро-сан — обычным ровным голосом, но все почему-то решили, что Сейджуро в беде.  
— Он не виноват, что долго получилось, честное слово, — взмолилась Сацуки, сложив ладони. — Это все из-за нас.  
— Я могу подтвердить это, собственно говоря.  
— Ака-чин не ел сладости.  
— Сначала развезем ребят, Сабуро-сан, — ответил Сейджуро.  
— Мы ведь увидимся еще, Акашиччи?  
Он окинул взглядом обращенные к нему лица и кивнул.  
— Ваши номера у меня есть. Думаю, не потеряемся.  
— Известное дело, увидимся, он же сам сказал тому хмырю из Тейко. Если его не каждый день так рано домой загоняют, конечно…  
— Ты правда болван, Дай-чан.  
— Потеряешь его, как же, — проворчал Такао, столкнулся глазами с Мидоримой и полез в машину первым.  
Сейджуро молча ждал, когда все угомонятся и рассядутся. Он стоял с легкой улыбкой, заложив руки в карманы, чуть ежась от холодного ветра, и разглядывал двойную радугу — та, что повыше, была бледнее — обнимавшую все небо.

***  
— Кто живет ближе всех? — спросил Кисе, когда каждый получил свою порцию мороженого, уютный спальный район остался позади, а вместо радуги стали видны первые звезды.  
— Я, — ответили негромко. Сейджуро почти вздрогнул, обнаружив обладателя незнакомого голоса прямо напротив себя; а затем грянул такой дружный запоздалый вопль, что автомобиль едва заметно вильнул на мокрой дороге. Возникла шумная неразбериха, полная криков ужаса и даже визга, а потом в сумрачном салоне включился свет.  
— Куроко, — последовало невозмутимое уточнение.  
Повисла жутковатая тишина.  
Незваный гость выдерживал устремленные на него взгляды с завидным хладнокровием.  
— Как ты здесь оказался, — начал Сейджуро слегка севшим голосом, и тут всех прорвало снова.  
— Я чуть мороженое не выронил!  
— Выронил, собственно говоря. Не вздумай доедать.  
— Я думала, у меня сердце разорвется…  
— Да вы только поглядите, кого перепугались, ха.  
— Ты же первый заорал, что это призрак, Аоминеччи!  
— Давайте я его раздавлю.  
— Мне показалось, или у него тоже клыки?  
Какое-то время еще раздавались нервные смешки, потом наконец вернулась тишина, и тогда Сабуро-сан спокойно заметил:  
— Он был с вами с самого начала.


End file.
